


show them all you’re not the ordinary type

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Skeletons In The Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After reading articles about her fiancé's past, Molly decides enough is enough.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Hannibal Bingo





	show them all you’re not the ordinary type

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** green  
>  **hannibal bingo:** 3.10 And the Woman Clothed in Sun
> 
> enjoy!

Molly never thought that she'd be jealous over a serial killer.

Her wedding is in three days away and all she can think about is Will's past, that thing he refuses to talk about, it being veiled in secrecy and mystery. She knows, of course, the bigger strokes of what happened— she can look up Will's name and news stories pop up from every corner. From the first moments of suspicion from Freddie Lounds to the surrender of Hannibal Lecter outside of his cabin in Wolf Trap. What happens is that, of course, she knows that this is exaggerated, especially in the case of Tattle Crime. The Will in the paper isn't the Will she knows— but there's semblances of truth along that image. 

One of Freddie Lounds' articles calls him and Hannibal _murder husbands_. That's what makes her green with envy, something she never expected to feel for who she's always thought of as someone who tormented her fiancé. Everyone, as much as she tries to look for something else, seems to be under the impression that Will and Hannibal had something going on, further than their psychiatrist-patient relationship and the cat and mouse game they played. She doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to make any assumptions about it. But then she reads about Abigail Hobbs and how Hannibal and Will tried to treat her as their daughter and her blood runs cold.

There's something more to it. Something more than what Will is telling her. She doesn't want to ask him about it, but it seems like she has little choice on the matter.

"Will," she starts, hovering over the door. He's in their room, seeing something in his laptop. "Could we talk?"

She knows she must be overthinking it all, but something about Will's general demeanor feels _fake_ to her, when she thinks too much about it. He's happy with her, she'd like to think, but there's a certain discomfort around his eyes when he spends time with Walter, like he'd much rather be somewhere else. They burned through things fast— they met nearly two years ago and they're about to get married. But she knows the one when she sees them. Hopefully.

He looks up at her and puts his laptop down, gives her a smile. "Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

She lets out a shaky sigh and sits on the edge of the bed, not before closing the door. She doesn't want Walter to listen in on this particular conversation. "I know you probably didn't want me to Google it to find out about your past, but... I just..."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he mumbles, tilting his head and pointedly avoiding eye contact. He's never liked eye contact, though. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Um." There's a long pause. She wonders if he'll get mad. If their wedding will fall down simply because she needs to know this. She wouldn't mind if Will was attracted to men— God, what does it matter, even?— but she does need to know if he was in a relationship with a cannibalistic serial killer. That feels like something rather important to know about one's husband. "I read that.. well, a lot of people theorized that. Uh. You and Hannibal were..."

He looks at her, finally, makes eye contact. Something about it unnerves her— his stare is blank. "Together?" he finishes the sentence for her.

"Yes," she says slowly. "Yes, that you were together. I wouldn't mind if you're into guys, really, Will, of course as long as you also like women—" She lets out a quiet, forced laugh. "But I, uh, I think being in a relationship with a murderer counts as something you should know about someone before marrying them? Maybe?"

Will nods, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Of course. I... I understand, it's not that big of a deal. I just... God, I don't know how to explain everything that happened between me and Hannibal without sounding _completely_ insane."

"Just tell me, Will," Molly tells him. "Without filters. You know I won't leave you for sounding insane. I've read plenty of things that painted you as such, and I know you're a sweet man who loves me, that you care about Walter, that you want to be a good part of my family."

"Yeah," Will says. He lets out a shaky sigh. "Okay. I'm... uh... I'm bisexual. I was, in fact, in... some sort of relationship with Hannibal." A pause follows. "After I knew what he was."

Fear grips at her for a second, and she has to calm herself down. She lets out a deep sigh, clutches at the bedsheets.

"Yeah, I know I sound insane right now," he says. He lets out a little laugh. "I... we weren't _dating_ , but I wouldn't say we _weren't_ dating, either. We were... something. We had conversations that were pretty much flirting and he drew us as Achilles and Patroclus and we had dinner together and we cooked together." There's a pointed silence there, telling Molly that yes, it was that kind of dinner. "I was trying to play the part he wanted, to catch him, after I got out of jail and instead I just... _liked_ him. It was— I think a part of me will always want to go with him."

"A part of you will always want that carnage?" she asks.

He looks at her again. His eyes have tears in them, but he doesn't shed them. "Yes. I had... I tasted human meat willingly, knowingly. I did everything I could to catch him and then I fell for him. I knew I was in love with him but I couldn't admit it to myself until that night."

"That night at his kitchen? When he stabbed you?"

"He put his hand on my cheek," he says softly, breaking eye contact, sounding like he's excusing himself. "He looked at me like there was— there was something _worth_ to look at. And when he stabbed me, he held me. It felt like sex." He lets out a quiet, humorless laugh. "I sound crazy. I sound fucking crazy. If you want to leave you can leave. I'm sorry I got you another horrible dad for Walter. I thought I could be normal, but I really can't."

"You don't sound crazy," she says. Jealousy pulls at her, even though Hannibal is in prison now, locked away forever. She feels like she has to stake her claim, something. She feels like she has to be just as vicious as Hannibal is to be wanted by her fiancé. But she knows that's not it. She knows Will must have two sides, that Will must be capable of gentleness. He _is_ capable of gentleness. She goes up closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, gently. "You sound human."

"Molly," he breathes out. A sob leaves his mouth. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've been lying to you."

"You haven't," she says, even though it feels like it. "You just omitted stuff. You knew you could scare me off with this information, and you hid it. I don't blame you."

"Well, have I scared you off?" he asks softly.

She remains silent for a few seconds, basking in the question, wondering if she has, in fact, been scared off, and she comes to the conclusion that she hasn't. She still wants to go through this, through marrying Will, even if jealousy toward a man behind bars might haunt their marriage, make it slightly bitter. "No," she says. "You haven't, Will. You couldn't scare me off."

"Really?" he asks. He lets out a soft laugh. "I've got to find something that'll scare you off. I've no idea what it is if you're okay with your husband being into a cannibalistic serial killer who manipulated him, though. The bar is pretty much underground."

She huffs. "I love you for you, Will. Stop trying to push me away from you. It's not going to work, as much as you try."

"I know," he says. He tucks his head on the crook of Molly's neck, and she holds him close. "I know. I'm just... scared to keep going, I guess. To find normalcy after everything that happened between me and him. It feels like he's marked me."

"Maybe he has. But I don't mind that. You can still move on."

"Yeah," he mumbles onto her neck. "I can still move on."

Molly finds herself more sure of wanting to marry Will than ever before as she holds him in her arms.


End file.
